Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf credits
Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents * "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Berny Wolf * Written by: Jim Ryan * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson Ending Credits * Starring: Don Messick as the Voice of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Casey Kasem as the Voice of Shaggy * Character Voices: Hamilton Camp, Jim Cummings, Joanie Gerber, Ed Gilbert, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Brian Mitchell, Pat Musick, Alan Oppenheimer, Rob Paulsen, Mimi Seton, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Director: Ray Patterson * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artist: Bob Taylor * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Composed & Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Jim Stenstrum * Character Design: Mike Bennett, Eric Clark, Sue Crossley, Lance Falk, Scott Hill, Julie Zakowski, Bob Onorato, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Pat Ventura, Salene Weatherwax, Donna Zeller * Animation Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Supervisor: Chris Cuddington * Animation: Jun Gernale, Wincat Alcala, Rico Marquez, Rita Javier, Roman Yusi, Rosauro Adorable, Ralph Fernan, Raul Mimay, Boyet J. Gopez, Roni Samala, Tino Guanlao, Buddy Zulueta, Freddie Coles, Marie Mascarina, Jet Castillo, Dick Bernardino, Mars Cabrera, Eric Lara, Ray Nacionales, Achu So, Boy Sibulo, Reggie Entienza, Vinggoy De Santos, Ernie Elicanal, Edemer Santos, Gem Deseo, Ogie Binalla, Janice Venezuela, April Garcia, Pinky Omana, Joy Dela Cruz, Lorna Santos, Jess Espanola, Owell Mina, Jojo Young, Ricky Yoingco, Oscar Dizon, Gilbert Garcia, Glen Kennedy * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Catherine Peza * Layout Director: Peter Sheehan * Layout Supervisor: Ping Capati * Layout: John Guerin, Jim Hickey, Levy Vergara, Abe Ocampo, Mel Capital, Bill Proctor, Raymond Romero, Joel Avila, Boy Baarde, Tons Labrador, Allan Abelardo * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Pol Barona * Key Backgrounds: Jim Hickey, Andy Phillipson, Martin Forte, Jeff Richards, Mike Humphries, Fred Wharter, Jonathon Goley * Backgrounds: Panky Penaflor, Alex Leal, Danny Dictado, Voltaire Perez, Lalaine Labayane, Rex Avila, Berti Delizo, Jim Hickey * Animation Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Tobee Barretto * Xerography: Star Wirth * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title: Bill Perez * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Mark-Up: Stella Reyes * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Production Assistants: Mark Lesser, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Computer Animation Supervisor: Paul B. Strickland * Computer Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Computer Animation System Design: Marc Levoy, Chris Odgers, Bruce Wallace, Bennett Leeds, Jim Mahoney, John Haskey * Computer Graphics Technical Consultant: Dr. Donald Greenberg * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Video Tape Editor: Mark Bernay * Music Scoring Engineer: Christo Curtis * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Daniels McLean, S.M.E. * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Tim Iverson, David M. Cowan, Catherine MacKenzie, Michele Iverson, Jerry Winicki * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Supervisor: Jerry Smith * Production Manager: Joharn Iriarte * Production Coordinators: Benji Agoncillo and Rosanne Bunag * Produced in Association with: Optifex Enterprises, Inc., Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Fil-Cartoons, Inc. * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © Copyright 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:End Credits Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:Warner Home Video Category:Hanna-Barbera Home Video Category:Movie credits Category:Syndicated Category:HBO Max